


The Perfect Whatever

by antisocialhood



Series: Psychedelic Sunshine [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Luke, 18-Year-Old Ashton, 18-Year-Old Calum, 18-Year-Old Michael, Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Smut, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crying Luke, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sex, Emotions, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Is it a gangbang? I'm not sure, Kisses, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Michael, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, bottom!Ashton, bottom!Luke, i love affection, it's not really rape/non-con, top!Calum, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke just wants to be Michael's messy, stoned out of this world toy with eager eyes and needy sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> New fic fresh out of my brain, woo.
> 
> I'm not really sure what to say about this because I think the tags/warnings speak a lot for themselves, BUT, while it's tagged Rape/Non-con, it's not extreme!!!! It's more along the lines of dubious consent and drug induced consent, but I felt the need to add that warning.
> 
> I also don't know if I should put trigger warnings because I'm kind of unsure if these would classify, but I'm going to anyway because I want to be sure.
> 
> Drugs are pretty much the only element that is throughout this fic. But of course, the other's need to be warned of too.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my ramblings, enjoy the fic!
> 
> Possible Triggers: drugs, rape/non-con.

The thing about Michael was he’d claw his way into your heart, plant a seed, build a house, and destroy everything until your life became nothing but him, and Luke was all too okay with that. 

 

He didn’t mind the first time Michael said ‘I love you’ when they were in the back alley of a shady bar he was far too young to be going into, or that his face was pressed to the cold brick wall and his pants were around his ankles as Michael manhandled him into oblivion.

 

He didn’t mind when Michael used him in front of their friends; the greedy, hungry looks on Calum’s and Ashton’s faces were empty and confused once Michael dropped Luke to the floor, a quivering mess because he’d be so soft, so sweet and now was suddenly so cold.

 

He didn’t mind when Calum picked him up with sad eyes and told him to stop mumbling, and Ashton wiped away the tear tracks that slid down his cheeks, because he knew both boys were high as hell on whatever substance they’d last gotten, and the memory of him on the floor tangled in his pants and shirt torn in spots would be just a thought in their minds that they’d only share with Michael. 

 

~~~

 

He’s still too young to be in the smoke hazed bar they’re sitting in, and the bartender seems all too aware of the fact. It’s all Luke can do to pray the man will say something and they’ll get kicked out and Michael’ll take him home, and preferably fuck him into the mattress.

 

The man says nothing though, instead refilling the drinks Luke request’s with soda and watching Michael carefully. Luke can understand why; he looks like a fourteen year old and Michael looks his age, the delicate eighteen that Luke still has two years to breach.

 

“You look tired.” Michael’s lips are close to his ear.

 

Luke nods slowly. He has bags that have bags under his eyes, dark purple and veiny, making him looked bruised and hollow-eyed. “I need a pick-me-up.” He looks over at Michael.

 

“I think I might have something at home.” He stands, rummaging through his pockets and tossing a tip on the bar. He shoots the man a smile - the one that first caught Luke’s attention - before grabbing the younger boys hand, leading him to the door.

 

It’s cold out, the wind’s nipping at Luke’s nose and throat and he reminds himself that he needs to steal a few more of Michael’s thick flannels for nights like these. The sky is dark but for a few stars that Calum used to be able to name - now he’s lucky if he can remember his own.

 

Michael’s hand is warm though, tight and comforting on Luke’s - makes him remember when they first met at that seedy club over in Oak Ridge that’s since then closed down. The older boy’s wearing his denim jacket; the only article of clothing Luke hasn’t been allowed to put on. The edges are frayed, wispy strands of blue and white hanging and blowing softly with the wind and tickling Luke’s right hand.

 

He can see their flat - the streetlight across the way brightening up the front door because the porch light burned out and Ashton couldn’t seem to unscrew it from the socket. There’s a light on in the front window, soft against the blinds and as they draw closer Luke can see the bluish hue from the upstairs window - Ashton’s room - and figures both Calum and Ashton are home, probably watching a movie at that.

 

Michael pushes Luke ahead of him up the front stairs, fingers unlatching. Luke wants to grab the warmth back but instead opens the door and steps into the heated house, shrugging off the faded band sweatshirt he’d stolen from Michael’s collection. He can hear Michael locking the door behind him, closing the cold out before turning off the light in the den.

 

There’s a crinkled fiver on the kitchen table and a white trail - long enough to leave someone high for a few good hours - that has Luke rolling up the note and breathing up the line of cocaine. He sniffles for a moment, wrinkling his nose around and blinking repeatedly. 

 

He hates cocaine but god he loved how he felt after it; the sudden happiness and loss of reality, how he could slip into his own little world and bliss out. The effects were short lived though, but his brain was too foggy and hazed over for him to be able to pick up another fiver and snort another line and so Michael would bring out the heavy stuff.

 

Michael drops into a kitchen chair, cleaning up the mess Luke had left behind and and snorting it up before locking gazes with Luke. “They’re fucking upstairs.”

 

“Oh.” Luke blinks, brain slowly comprehending his words. “Like really?”

 

Michael nods, lips curving upwards slowly. “Not quite, Ash’s got his hand down Calum’s pants.” He unrolls the fiver, dropping it on the table. “Why don’t you go up and say hi.”

 

Luke’s mind spins and he nods, standing up. He’s smiling, can feel the extra tightness on his cheeks as his brain bubbles with excitement.

 

“Hey.” Michael calls, drawing Luke’s attention back to him as the blonde made his way up the stairs. “Don’t forget, I have something new for you to try.”

 

Something new. Luke hums taking the stairs two at a time. He can hear Calum’s voice, the loud, higher sound than his own, echoing through the hallway.

 

“Fuck off.” Calum whines followed by a yelp. “Ashton!”

 

Luke bites his lower lip, scuffing his feet as he makes his way to Ashton’s half closed door. He can see the dark haired boy’s face; eyes squeezed shut tightly and his mouth parted, jaw clenching. Pushing the door open his eyes catch Ashton, partially leaning onto the younger boy, hand shoved down his pants and moving steadily.

 

“Hey.” Luke slurs, coughing. He rubs at his eyes, moving towards them. 

 

Calum pats the bed, groaning at something Ashton does before the oldest boy swoops in and licks a stripe up his neck. “Fuck, Ashton, get your fucking saliva off of me!”

 

“You’re always trying makeout and now you’re gonna bitch?” Ashton asks teasingly. He grits his teeth, looking at Luke. “Hey, bun.”

 

Luke preens, batting his lashes at Ashton’s affectionate nickname. “Hi Ash.” He sits down beside Calum, folding his hands in his lap. “Michael got me something new.”

 

“I know.” Ashton smiles at him, pulling his hand from Calum’s pants, ignoring his pleas. “You excited?”

 

Luke nods. Ashton rolls his eyes affectionately, moving to unbutton the light-weight flannel Luke’s wearing. His fingers graze Luke’s shoulder softly as he pushes the fabric off. The long, dangly chain that hangs around Luke’s neck drops to his skin and Ashton picks it up, smiling, rubbing his fingers over the smooth ring.

 

“You’re the lamest druggies I’ve ever met.” Ashton teases, sliding in between Calum’s open legs. The brunette was focused on the TV, jaw unhinged and eyes glazed over. “Cal, did you take another pill?”

 

“No, this is really interesting.”

 

Luke laughs, looking back to the door. Michael still hasn’t come up yet and Luke’s insides are twisting; he misses his boyfriend and it feels like it’s been hours. When he looks back to his friends he finds them sprawled out on the pillows, tangled up and kissing. He makes a hurt noise, offended that they’d be doing something so intimate while he waited for Michael.

 

“Don’t worry, bun.” Ashton pulls away from Calum. “We’re just warming up for later.”

 

Calum nods, eyes flashing to the door. Luke turns, eyes meet Michael’s red ones - his heart slams into his ribs when they catch on his bare arms, the bruises in the crease of his elbow from the needles he can’t seem to stop jabbing himself with. 

 

“You didn’t tell me you got more heroine.” Ashton noses at Calum’s cheek softly, dragging his hand up the younger boys thigh, eyes locked on Michael.

Michael smiles. He’s holding a packet in his hand, tosses it on the bed beside Luke’s legs as he pulls the blonde up for a kiss. It’s soft and sweet, and makes Luke tangle his hands up in Michael's messy hair tightly, tugging.

 

“Hey.” Michael breaths, pulling away. His eyes are bloodshot and watery but Luke ignores it.

 

He smiles softly, blinking repeatedly before replying. “Hi, Mikey.”

 

“Did you miss me that much, Lu?” Michael teases, hands running over the blondes shoulders lovingly.

 

Luke blushes, eyelashes fluttering. “You know I did.” He doesn’t mind when Michael pushes him down onto his knees, instead leaning in and nuzzling against Michael’s thigh.

 

“Open your mouth,” Michael tuts, brushing Luke’s hair back softly. He picks up the packet from the bed, breaking off one of the sides and pulling out little sheets. “LSD.” He wiggles his eyebrows, pulling out three more. “Tongue out.”

 

Luke’s eyes widen as he sticks his tongue out. The little papers have smiley faces on them - look sort of like the Nirvana smiley face - they’re dissolvable, Michael says, putting four onto Luke’s tongue. He puts a few on his own tongue, sitting down on the bed, Luke at his feet.

 

Ashton hums, reaching to pet Luke’s hair back. The blonde sighs, leaning into the touch, cheek resting on Michael’s knee.

 

Calum grips his jaw, pulling him away from Michael. “Almost done.” He remarks, patting the boys cheek softly and pushing his face away. Luke nuzzles back against Michael’s leg, fingers playing at the hemline of his jeans around his ankle.

 

It’s sudden, the way Michael’s jeans seem to be textured even more than usual. He blinks, running his hand along the older boys thigh softly, eyebrows knit in confusion. It’s hard to lift up his arm, feels like there are weights piled on top of him, holding him down. He drops his arm to his side, frowning.

 

“Why-?” Luke trails off, blinking repeatedly. There are colours - bright and fluorescent, nearly blinding and spinning around - behind his eyelids. He’s smiling, can feel it, but reaches up to touch his mouth. His fingers feel weird against his face, like his hand fell asleep and the pins and needles haven’t yet set in from his movement - it’s like he’s touching someone else.

 

Michael’s hand is in his hair, pushing it back affectionately and tipping his head back slightly. Luke looks up at him; knows his mouth’s open slightly and he probably looks clueless as hell. 

“He’s got goosebumps.” Ashton remarks, fingers trailing down Luke’s right arm softly. It’s a sensation, feels like every nerve ending in his arm is on fire - devouring the tiny touches pressed into his body.

 

“Thats a side effect.” Calum says quietly. He climbs off of the bed. His pants are unzipped and Luke can see the blue material of his boxers beneath.

 

Luke swallows slowly, drawling his legs up under his body, perched on his knees and toes. He runs his hands up Michael’s thighs, stopping halfway up and sliding back down towards his knees. “Hi.” He mumbles, looking up at Michael shyly.

 

“Why don’t you come sit on the bed.” Michael pats the mattress, smiling when Luke bounds off of the floor and onto the bed, curling into Michael’s side automatically.

 

Luke hums as Michael turns, letting Luke fall into his chest. His fingers are on Michael’s stomach, pressing into the softness almost for support. He works them down his boyfriend's torso, playing on the waistline of Michael’s jeans. There are lips on his shoulder, soft and eager, chapped a little too, not that Luke minds.

 

Ashton brushes back Luke’s hair and the blonde looks up at him. “Why don’t you take your pants off, bun.”

 

Luke nods, the feeling alien to his hazed over mind. He pulls back from Michael’s chest, almost toppling over backwards as he struggles to stand up. Calum’s hands are on him in a second, gripping the blondes forearms and holding him as Luke’s mind spins; everything is swirling and the prettiest colours he’s ever seen.

 

“Pants, Lu.” Michael says softly, brushing his hand across Luke’s hipbone. 

 

Luke opens his mouth a few times, no words slipping from between his lips. He tugs at his jeans, watching as Calum’s fingers pop the button and pull down the zipper smoothly. Luke’s eyes are drawn to Calum’s hands, the lines sketched in from work and wear, and also the ones printed into his skin; they’re beautiful and Luke can’t help but voice his thoughts.

 

Calum smiles at the soft words, helping Luke pull his jeans off before settling back on the bed near Michael. Luke beams, running his hand over the waistband of his boxers and then tugging them down.

 

“Lu.” Michael sighs. He reaches out for the blonde with grabby hands, and Luke almost falls into him, straddling his left leg and pushing him onto his back.

 

Michael’s hair is pretty, soft and shiny against the white bedspread. It’s brown now - close to his natural colour that Luke loves so dearly- and longer than usual. It curls at the nape of his neck after showers or when he’s sweating, and Luke’s always tangling his fingers in it - much to Michael’s annoyance.

 

From the corner of his eye, Luke can see Calum partially on top of Ashton, their noses brushing like an eskimo kiss. He grins, feeling Michael’s hands on his waist, pulling him higher up onto his body.

 

Michael brushes his lips across Luke’s softly before kissing the blonde, licking into his mouth teasingly. He tastes faintly like metal - like iron - and Luke huffs softly, eyes slipping shut. He nips at Michael’s lower lip, can feel the soft grip of his boyfriends right hand sliding down to cup his ass as he grinds up into the blonde.

 

Luke hates the friction from Michael’s rough jeans, lets out a soft groan of complaint against Michael’s mouth. “Can you take your jeans off, please?”

 

“Yeah,” Michael whispers. He waits for Luke to move off of him before undoing the button and zipper, and tugging the tight material down his legs. Luke watches, bites his lower lip and clasps his hands in his lap.

 

“Bun.”

 

Luke turns, shifting his body to face Ashton. The older boy has Calum on his back, jeans and boxers around his knees and shirt pushed up exposing his belly button and nipples. He’s perched on Calum’s hips, naked, grinding down onto Calum’s exposed cock, allowing it to slip between his cheeks every so often. He pats Calum’s stomach and the younger boy tenses, the muscles in his tummy shifting under Ashton’s touch.

 

Michael’s mouth is on his neck, just below his ear and Luke can feel his cock brushing against his ass teasingly. He lets out a soft sound, something close to a whimper, hips pressing back to feel Michael’s heated length on his skin.

 

“Lay down, Lu.” Michael says, pushing at the blondes shoulder softly.

 

Luke drops onto his back, resting on his elbows. His legs are bent, spread wide for Michael to crawl between. He feels the bed shift from behind him, feels the soft hands on his shoulders pushing him flat onto his back. Ashton towers over him, smiling, His hair’s falling in his face, messy curls flopping around as he leans down to rub his nose against Luke’s.

 

Calum drops down beside him, taking his hand in his own and interlacing their fingers. He wants to pull Calum’s hand over, press some kisses to it as a thank you, but can’t find it in himself to actually move his arm.

 

“You look really pretty, bun.” Ashton comments. He’s hovering over Luke’s face, curls reaching down to brush his skin.

 

Luke smiles softly, reaches out to touch his leg. He can feel Michael between his own, the thick heat from his body echoing onto Luke’s. His fingers dance along Luke’s thighs, moving to his hips and up to his belly button. Luke can’t help the whine that comes from his mouth, or how his cock twitches at the soft touches.

 

Michael’s hand ghosts over his length, eyes focused on Luke’s.

 

“Mikey, please.” Luke shudders when Michael’s hand wraps around him, giving small tugs. He hums softly, reaching for Calum whose hands are sprawled across Michael’s torso, having moved from Luke’s side.

 

Ashton leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Luke’s forehead, glancing up to Michael. The brunette’s hand is moving languidly, the other on Calum’s hip as he mouths at Michael’s throat.

 

Luke’s blissed out, head spinning as Michael pumps him quickly a few times, thumb swiping over his tip before letting go and leaning over the blonde, capturing his lips in a hard kiss. Michael pushes off of him, breaking their lips and leaving Luke whining in annoyance. He makes grabby hands at Ashton, and the oldest presses the clear, half-empty bottle into his left hand.

 

“Should’a made him wear a plug.” Calum says, watching Michael slick up his fingers. He leans in, biting his shoulder.

 

Michael nods, “Next time.” He rubs his pointer finger on the underside of Luke’s cock, watching it jump.

 

Luke sighs, lifting his legs up for Michael. It’s hard, his body feels like jelly, heavy and unwilling to move. Ashton grabs his ankles, helping him shift further onto his back, leaving his ass exposed.

 

Calum hums, reaching down to grab Luke’s ass, pinky finger circling his rim. “You look really nice like this. All exposed and impatient, just wanting Michael’s fingers in you.”

 

“This is why you’re always gagged.” Ashton snipes, swatting at Calum’s lingering words. “You’re shitty at dirty talk.”

 

Luke’s trying to stay focused on how Michael’s looking at him with heavy eyes, pressed in between Luke’s spread legs and fingers dripping with lube as they tease around his swollen cock. He can hear the other two bickering but can't seem to tune into their voices - doesn’t understand how they’re always talking in the middle of sex for that matter, wonders if their so attuned to each other that it sort of just flows naturally - can’t seem to unlatch his eyes from Michael’s. They suddenly look sad, the flaming green that’s naturally so bright and hungry is dulled, soft and open - it’s unlike Michael to give away his emotions so clearly and it has Luke’s heart aching - he wants to sit up, curl into his boyfriend and ask him what’s wrong.

 

Michael seems to snap from it though, shaking his head and gripping Luke’s right thigh. He smiles down at Luke, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “What’s wrong, Lu?”

 

Luke gapes at him. He murmurs quietly, no actual words forming and Michael laughs. He leans over Luke, lower lip pulled into his mouth tightly. Luke can see his teeth - they’re so white, it’s almost shocking - and leans up, expecting a kiss. Instead, he feels Michael’s finger, warm and slick, pressing into him slowly.

 

“So good, bun.” Ashton coo’s, having dropped the banter with Calum. He pets his fingers through Luke’s hair, smoothing it back as the blonde lets out small gasps. 

 

Michael’s knuckle deep in the boy when he leans over and kisses Calum. Something inside of Luke stings - they’ve kissed before, and Luke knows they’ve done more, but every kiss is like a stab to his heart - and he whines, pressing his hips back harshly against Michael’s palm. It’s a stretch, always is, and Luke can hear himself letting out these wicked little pants that has Ashton biting his lower lip, shuffling closer to Luke’s face so his thighs bracket the blondes head.

 

“Lu.” Michael sounds almost disappointed as he moves his finger slowly, curling it every two thrusts in. He can feel another finger - just barely - rubbing around his rim, dipping in shortly and pulling back, teasing.

 

His head is tilting and everything’s jumbling up into a mess. His vision blurs slightly and he gasps, another finger joining the first. Michael curls his fingers, nudging them forward into the blonde quickly. 

 

Calum’s hand is wrapped around Michael’s cock, his tongue dipping in to tease the tip. He’s staring at Ashton, Luke can feel his eyes hovering on the boy above him. He hears Ashton scoff under his breath, quickly wondering if he imagined it until Ashton’s kissing him, nibbling at his bottom lip and licking into his mouth, devouring Luke’s taste.

 

“The fuck, Ash?” Michael snaps, pushing a third finger into Luke almost roughly. His jaw is clenched, teeth probably grinding down angrily. Luke struggles between breaking the searingly hot kiss and meeting Michael’s heavy gaze, or allowing himself to kiss the curly haired boy.

 

Their lips broke apart, not from Luke’s hasty decision making but the tight tattooed hand lacing its way through Ashton’s curls and tugging. Calum’s glaring, eyes setting fire to Ashton’s being. He doesn’t say anything, but Luke can feel his words rolling off of his body, hot and angry.

 

His eyes flash to Luke, softening at the blondes helpless and messy gaze. Luke knows he probably looks starstruck, mouth open slightly, still wet from Ashton’s, and hungry blue eyes draped over his ever pale complexion and messy hair. Calum leans in, nuzzling Luke’s cheek much to the blondes comfort. Luke all but purrs, letting out a broken gasp as Michael fucks his fingers up into the blonde roughly, almost like a warning to pay attention.

 

“Bun,” Ashton says softly, petting his hair again. “Open your mouth,”

 

Luke does, eyes following Ashton’s movement, locking on the bright orange pill as it’s placed on his outstretched tongue. It tastes like medicine -a step up from the strong metallic taste left from Michael’s mouth and the smiley faced LSD tablets.

 

Kisses are being pressed into his torso. Michael, of course. His eyes are dull again as he looks up Luke, pressing the blondes legs open, nearly folding them up onto his chest. Luke watches with desperate eyes as Michael rolls a condom down his swollen, angry pink-purple-coloured cock and slicks it up with lube, stroking himself a few times. He plants his hands on either side of Luke’s torso, peppering his face with kisses as he inches into the blondes body.

 

Ashton’s fingers are playing in his hair, scratching his scalp softly, and Calum’s running his right hand up Luke’s side, the left slowly jerking at Ashton’s cock. They’re beautiful, Luke thinks, how they move so fluently, are so accustomed to each others bodies and effortlessly glide together. Luke groans, feeling Michael’s thickness stretching him, and tries to keep his breathy pants to himself.

 

Michael sighs, almost fully into the blonde. His hips stutter and Calum snorts only to have Luke smack his thigh softly. He gives a thorough thrust, pulling back and shifting forward again. A broken whine leaves Luke’s lips, the blondes eyes slipping shut and his head tipping back. He reaches up, grabbing at Michaels arm, hips stuttering up to meet his boyfriends.

 

“Luke, fuck.” Michael snaps his hips forward as Luke’s fingers latch onto the dark bruises indented in the curve of his elbow. “No.” He pushes Luke’s hands away angrily and the blonde nearly whimpers. He grabs at Luke’s hips, dragging the boy up further so he’s laying more on his upper back and neck as Michael continues thrusting into him at a steady and hard pace. Michael rolls over onto his side, dragging Luke with him.

 

Ashton grabs Luke’s hands, previously pulled from Calum’s grasp and shifts down on his left to crouch over the blonde. He leans down, eyes carefully locked on Luke’s expression before his tongue darts out, swiping delicately over Luke’s left nipple.

 

“Ash,” Luke groans, voice breaking heavily at the end. He grits his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut hard. There’s suddenly a mouth at his cock, breath hot. It leaves Luke squirming, nearly ready to plead for more.

 

His cock is twitching when a hand wraps around it, smacking it from side to side before swallowing it down, tongue pressing to the veins on the underside. Every part of him is being worked, and Luke can’t hold in the breathy sounds that fall from his lips.

 

Michael rolls his hips, leaning further from Luke’s body, hitting his prostate dead on. The blonde cries out, hands slamming down into the bed. He didn’t know he had the strength in him until his fingers are wrapped tightly through Calum’s hair and is forcing his mouth down his cock further.

 

“Fuck.” Luke whimpers, “Right there.”

 

Michael drives forward, rocking Luke’s body back. The blonde’s quivering, fighting the delicious sensation of Ashtons lips darting between his nipples and sucking hard, to Calum’s hot mouth swallowing him down over and over. He know’s he’s about to come, can feel his cock almost pleading for release.

 

Calum’s lips are tight around Luke’s cock, working him over the edge at a fast pace. 

 

Luke whimpers as he comes, body jerking upward, straying from Michael’s now inconsistent thrusts. He’s tugging at Calum’s hair, still thrusting up some into his sinful mouth while he groans, body shaking.

 

“Look so good, Lu.” Michael pants. He leans down, brushing past Ashton who’s move onto sucking soft marks into Luke’s chest, and kisses him.

 

Michael’s slowing down, hips rutting into his harder now as he nears himself. His eyes are closed and Luke’s on the verge of beginning - he’s sensitive and Michael’s driving into him hard. He blinks a few times, watching Calum and Ashton kiss over his head and Michael lean over, wrapping a hand around Ashton’s cock, steadily stroking it as the oldest boy’s hips jut forward.

 

Luke reaches for Calum with shaky hands, strokes his fingers over the boys cock a few times, drawing him closer. He isn’t surprised when Calum climbs over him, lips still locked with Ashton, and smacks his cock against Luke's lips. The blonde waits a moment before opening his mouth, allowing Calum’s heavy, swollen flesh in. He tastes good - which would explain why all of the cranberry juice was gone - and his hips are unrelenting, almost as tedious as Michael’s who’s gritting out Luke’s name like a prayer.

 

Warm wetness lands on Luke’s chest, leaving him with drops of white and Michael’s hand smearing it around his torso, his free hand still stroking Ashton through his orgasm. Luke groans, reaching up to cup Calum’s balls - he’s desperate now, needs to taste him fully - squeezes them softly, rolling them around in his hand.

 

It’s not surprising when Calum comes with a loud grunt, hips jacking into Luke’s face repeatedly as the blonde struggles to swallow his load. He pulls himself from Luke’s mouth, swiping his pointer finger in the spunk dribbling down Luke’s chin and dips his finger into the blondes mouth, smiling as Luke licks at his finger almost shyly.

 

“Fuck.” Michael jackhammers into Luke, driving the blonde up into an almost sitting position as he comes, emptying himself into the condom. He thrusts a few extra times before pulling out slowly, petting back Luke’s hair when he lets out a soft whimper, face scrunched up at the sensitivity. 

 

Luke flops back onto his back, allowing Calum and Ashton to pet him, eyes following Michael as he slides off of the bed on shaky legs and moves to the trashbin where he deposits the now tied condom. 

 

He looks over at the three on the bed, smiling weakly. “Get off of my boyfriend.”

 

~~~

 

Luke sits on the kitchen table in nothing but one of Michael’s t-shirts. Post drugged sex meant pancakes and chocolate milk, which just so happened to be Michael’s specialty.

 

“I think I’m going to stop.” Michael stirs the pancake batter slowly, looking for chunks. “Heroine, I mean.”

 

Luke hums, playing with the hem of the shirt. It was frayed - courtesy of Ashton - and ripped in a few spots. “Can you?”

 

He didn’t look up, couldn’t bring himself to. The bruises in the crooks of Michael’s elbows were like tattoos, never leaving and always visible, and Luke learned to love them. He wasn’t sure if it was the drugged haze that he lived in with Michael that made the idea of his boyfriend stabbing himself with needles to feel a rush seem ok, or that he’d gotten so used to them that they comforted him, made him know that Michael was in the right mindspace to be jabbing himself.

 

“I need to.” Michael replies. He sprinkles a few drops of water into the heated skillet, watched them sizzle out before pouring the batter in. He turns the heat down to low, turning to look at Luke.

“Why?” Luke asks. He knows it’s not a fair question to be asking but he can’t help it, needs to know how Michael could leave it behind.

 

Michael sighs, pressing Luke’s legs open and stepping between them. He’s almost as tall as Luke and it makes the blonde smile slightly. He grabs the chain situated around Luke’s neck, holds it up in between their faces. “You. Our future. I wanna be here and I wanna be alright and I want you to be too.”

Luke wants to tell him that he’ll be fine, that heroine won’t ruin their future, but he can’t lie and he can’t go back. “Alright.”

 

He watches Michael move back to the stove, checking the pancake before flipping it and turning back. Michael stares at Luke, green eyes that same dull colour they’d been earlier. He looks disappointed besides sad and Luke’s heart aches.

 

“We can’t just leave this all behind.” Luke whispers when Michael doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to say, he wants to support Michael's decision but he doesn’t want things to change, wants it all to stay the same where he can trip out on LSD and have his boyfriend and two friends in bed.

 

Michael shakes his head, taking the pancake out and pouring more batter in. “I’m not-”

 

“I’m sixteen, Michael, and this is all I know.” Luke mumbles. He rubs at his eyes even though there are no tears, yet. “I can’t- I can’t go out into the real world.”

 

“I know, Lu and I’m sorry.”

 

“This is my life Michael, I don’t know how to do anything else.” He shakes his head. “I don’t want to know anything else.”

 

He’s selfish and petty, and he’s holding Michael back, letting him put things in his body all because Luke wants to feel something, but he can’t let go, he won’t. There’s a thin line between the two of them and Luke’s watching it cave in slowly.

 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Michael drops the spatula, the plastic utensil clattering to the floor. “I can’t kill myself anymore.”

 

Luke’s crying now, fat drops are rolling down his face faster than he can brush them away. He wants to say he’ll stop, support Michael and end all of this disastrous shit, but the words won’t come out and Luke doesn’t want them to. “What are you going to do?” It’s a stupid question, probably the reason Michael’s eyes brim with unshed tears.

 

“I’ve gotta leave.” He chokes on the words almost as much as Luke does.

 

It’s a broken promise now, the ring that hangs around Luke’s neck on a stupid, fragile chain, an empty reminder. Luke hates it suddenly, feels the metal burning into his skin and within a moment it’s broken and on the floor at his feet, having hit with a clunk.

 

Michael looks from the broken chain and ring to Luke, looking as wrecked and lost as Luke feels. It’s an ending, capsizing their ship and dragging them down alongside it, and Luke’s drowning, kicking his feet as hard as he can to stay afloat, but Michael’s in a lifeboat paddling safely to shore, and somehow, although Luke’s trying to keep himself from dropping to the floor in tears as Michael stares at him, distraught and scared, Luke laughs because he’d worked so hard to be the wrecked, drugged up little toy Michael had wanted and it’d all backfired in his face and now he was too far in to call the shots, and Michael’s line had finally ran out.

 

And Luke was sinking down hard as his mind twisted around the perfect whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was a little anxious to write and post this because of the different elements throughout the story, and even now that it's up I'm terrified for the feedback I'll receive. But I'm eager to hear your thoughts, so feel free to leave them; whether negative or positive (just don't beat me down if you don't have to)
> 
> I've got a strange, bad brain, sorry, I can't help it and I kind of like the whole addict!5sos scenario's because I feel like drugs (as bad as they are) kind of level the playing field and up the way someone can write a story because of all of the different sensations that can be felt that a sobered up person wouldn't recognize.
> 
> I know this is sort of late and uncared for but I do condone drug use for recreational purposes, just not the heavy stuff, and while there is a lot of controversy surrounding the whole subject, I really don't see all the bad in certain substances, but that is also just my opinion and I would like it to stay as my thoughts only and not cause a debate and/or sudden issue.
> 
> Also, I'm still unsure if this really contained any non-con elements but I feel like it was much safer to say there was than to pretend like there wasn't, and I hope you all agree.
> 
> So, I was stuck between Muke or OT4 and I received a lot of feedback on tumblr but decided to follow a slight Muke-Centric OT4 idea given by the wonderful mikeykink, so thank you so much bro!
> 
> This was fun to write but the ending was hard, it really kind of came out of nowhere but I'm quite fond of it and I hope you all are too.
> 
> I'm rambling again, i'm sorry.
> 
> Also, there might, just might be a second part (i'm 99% sure there will be, but I'm not going to leave this unfinished until I'm positive)
> 
> Kudos if you enjoyed, and feedback is appreciated!!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


End file.
